Poetry Problems
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: Natalie must write about what hurts her most. This is my first ever N2N fanfic so please Comment & Review!


**I based a poem on Next to Normal in my Lit & Comp but didnt use it in my portfolio so I decided to make a fanfic with it. This is my first N2N fanfic so please Comment and Review! It's probably really bad but whatever! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't want to do this." Natalie complained as she threw her notebook on the floor upon entering her bedroom.

"I know, but you're going to have to." Henry replied as he scooped down, picking the book up.

Natalie threw her backpack onto her bed and walked over to the window. She lifted the latch and pushed the glass up, letting a cool breeze fill the room. Henry placed the notebook on Natalie's desk and proceeded to drop his belongings along side hers. He could see she wanted to be left alone for a minute so he began to take out his notebook and pencils.

"This isn't fair. Ms. Hall is doing this on purpose! She hates me!"

Henry sighed. "Natalie, there's no proof that she hates you."

Natalie turned around. "She assigns us a poem to write about something that hurts us."

"Yeah, so?" Henry asked taking a step forward.

"There's only one thing I could possibly write about, Henry!"

The door opened and a blonde hair woman poked her head into the room. At the sight of Henry, her glossy, cloudy eyes seemed to brighten. "Hello Henry."

"Speak of the devil." Natalie mumbled as she turned back around towards the window.

Diana raised an eyebrow and looked at Henry. He just shook his head, indicating that it probably wasn't the best time to try and talk to Natalie. Diana frowned but slowly walked out, closing the door behind her.

Natalie grabbed the notebook from the desk a threw it at the door, screaming as she released her grip on it. As the book slammed into it's target, Natalie collapsed onto the floor. Henry ran to her side and held her as she cried into his shoulder. He didn't say anything but stroked her hair in attempt to calm her down. Natalie's sobs slowly grew quieter and quieter until they stopped all together. When he felt it was safe to do so, Henry lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. When they broke away, there was a small smile on Natalie's face.

"You will survive, Natalie. It's just a stupid homework assignment. No ones going to read it besides Ms. Hall, who does not hate you." Henry added in before Natalie could protest.

They sat on the floor for what seemed like an hour before Natalie broke the silence with a sigh.

"I guess we better get to work then." Natalie said, looking up at Henry.

He smiled and picked up her notebook from the floor. "Ready when you are."

* * *

The next day at school, Natalie, along with the entire class, placed their poems into the homework basket. Ms. Hall smiled as each piece was turned in. Once everyone was seated, the teacher grabbed the pile and began to file through them.

"Great job class! These look great! I've decided to pick some and read them aloud. The author will remain anonymous, I can assure you of that."

Natalie turned around in her seat to look at Henry who was in the back of the class. Henry mouth the words 'How was I to know' when he saw Natalie's panic stricken face. She turned back around as the teacher pulled the first story. Before she even read the title, Natalie knew exactly whose it was.

"Oh! This one's called 'He's Not There'. Sounds interesting!" Ms. Hall cleared her throat a little before beginning.  
"I saw him amazing  
You saw him your only-"

"STOP!"

Ms. Hall looked up and spotted Natalie who was standing up. Every student had their eyes fixated on her which was a huge clue that she was the one who had spoken.

"Yes, Natalie?" Ms. Hall set the paper down at her side.

"Please, don't read it out loud."

The classroom filled with absolute silence as they waited for the teachers reply. Ms. Hall took her glasses off and placed them in their case.

Looking back at Natalie, she said, "If you don't want me to read it, then you're going to come up here and read it yourself."

Henry stood up immediately. "Yes, Henry?" The teacher asked.

Natalie looked over and caught Henry's gaze. She nodded, telling him to sit back down. Reluctantly, Henry took his seat once again. Natalie ignored the gazes of her peers and walked to the front of the room. Grabbing the paper from the teachers desk, Natalie turned towards the class.

"This is... Yeah... Um... Fuck."

"Excuse me?" Ms. Hall asked, her hand resting on the detention slips.  
"Oh no." Henry whispered to himself.

"Nothing." Natalie directed towards the teacher. Looking back at the class, she cleared her voice and began to read.

"I saw him amazing  
You saw him your only  
I saw him curiously  
You saw him knowing

I may never see what you see in him  
But I know what I saw in you

To me he warmed your heart  
yet gently slipped into the abyss  
of unknown and uncertainty

Yet you know him  
You cared for him  
You see him

And as years go by I will be pushed aside  
Second best  
Compared to him

But how can you love the dead more than you love your own breathing and living creation."

Natalie looked up from the paper. The class was absolutely silent. Even Ms. Hall didn't know what to say. The only person who was looking at her was Henry who was smiling proudly at her.

"Thank you."

Natalie crumbled the paper and placed it back on the desk. When Ms. Hall didn't respond, she returned to her desk. Slowly, Ms. Hall stood up and addressed the class.

"I think that's enough sharing for today."

She looked over at Natalie apologetically but went unnoticed. Natalie was somewhere else, thinking of what she had just read and how she had came up with a even better title: Superboy and the Invisible Girl.

**The End.**


End file.
